The First Monster Island War
The First Monster Island War, created by Krazar77 was a chaotic, near-apocalyptic war that was set on the extremely spread out and populated island, Monster Island. Swarms of Gyaos and eventually the Alpha Gyaos stormed and severely harmed the island, but the defenders, or inhabitants were able to fed off the swarm and kill the Alpha Gyaos. In the lineup, it is succeeded by same user, the upcoming second war. Front Information Swarms of Gyaos stormed the peaceful Monster Island and the members within the area had risen up to defend their home. The rising center of the defendants: Neo Godzilla and Godzilla 1992. Other members soon joined in like Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Accel and Egoliath who helped their allies and eventually it all lead up to Alpha Gyaos. But defeating her, Monster Island returned to peace once again, many of their fighters slumbering in peace but unfortunately the cost of fallen members in the war as well. Battle History The Monster Island War - Prologue Several months before the war had taken place, a humongous kaiju cave that resided in the oceans of Hawaii carried a family of Gyaos. Along with an emperor and an Alpha, the family of Gyaos were quite a successful group of kaiju who progressed for at least more than a year. Eventually, the Alpha Gyaos had a taste for domination; in other words, wanting to conquer a guarded area and become part of their branches. The Alpha Gyaos had found a perfect spot for this: Monster Island. It was an extremely wide area and was much populated making it the perfect island to conquer. Wanting to follow her words, the Gyaos had set a time for when they shall attack and kill their defenders. The Monster Island War - Beginning, and the war In some week of the month of October, 2015, a still yet peaceful island entitled Monster Island was still residing in the oceans. It became more populated than it was last time: welcoming new kaiju, though sometimes at the cost of fighting if they were up to it. Later on, their two majors: Neo Godzilla and Godzilla 1992 had risen up, wanting to claim some land. Briefly arguing, it was later settled. Progressing at the early evening the two majors had risen up again along with their allies. One of the allies were beginning to sense that something was wrong. They were sensing energies from afar and claimed that something was coming. Unaware, the two majors tried to make it out and eventually sensed it too. Then, the energy got closer. The volume gotten a little louder: and as the clouds starting to turn bleak, they heard the sounds of flapping and roars arriving. The majors and their allies looked up to make out what in the world it is... and they find a gigantic swarm of flying kaiju heading for their island. It was the Gyaos. Shocked, the kaiju were surrounded by a family of Gyaos. Children and adults alike. As the allies began roaring, the Gyaos' roars got stronger. They then roared as loud as they could, and it went silent. The Gyaos were blocking the beautiful sun and everything was volumed down to the shade. The Gyaos roared even louder and finally declared a sign of war at them. While the sun was blocked, the kaijus would still be at their peak to fight in the shade. As soon as they had begun to attack, Anguirus teleported into the Island, ready to help his fellow kaiju defend it. The Gyaos began attacking the island and their allies began shooting projectiles. The two majors also did their job as well. When they finally got enough Gyaos throughout the sky; they all roared of triumph claiming them to be no match for the defenders. The Gyaos continued fighting in the sky but, however, they now landed on the ground and attacked the kaijus first view. The real war had began. The majors and allies began spreading the tornado's of swarming Gyaos with their projectiles and hand to hand combat. Whipping them out in the sky was much easier, but now on the ground and the sky still, it was much harder. The defenders began unfortunately losing their power of the overwhelming Gyaos. But it was too soon. The allies already there could sense more energies and new members were coming to help them: The M.U.T.O.s, Sanda, Frankenstein, Titanosaurus, and Ebirah. Joining forces, their combined powers helped tank the Gyaos for a little bit. Progressing, they were able to defeat the first couple of swarms on the ground, but that only made things more difficult. The Gyaos from the sky were getting lower and decided to attack them with surprise attacks, and trouble had began to arise. The new members and the ones already there were still able to fend them off however; as in the crack of time, new warriors had arrived: Egoliath, Ekraken and Ebehemoth who helped Godzilla 1992 explode the crawling Gyaos off of him. As well as this, Anguirus did a great job of clearing out the Gyaos swarms in the sky. They now had more forces, and the defenders of Monster Island were now gaining more power. And at the same time, the Gyaos were too, neck and neck. Eventually, when the Gyaos were now gaining too much power: the shade had began to go darker. Volcanoes were starting to erupt, and thunder was charging in the now black clouds. But light had soared throughout the sky and another ray: two warriors now appearing, Kamen Rider Double and Kamen Rider Accel. Now combined with stronger forces, the Monster Island defenders were finally gaining more power as the new Kamen Riders were helping them. The Gyaos began to decrease and no matter how much they increased, Monster Island was still getting stronger. In the mid-end of the battle, most of the Gyaos were defeated/killed and their only remained just a couple more of numbers. Fending off them; they were however stopped. The Gyaos had stopped as well and the defenders all watched them regroup. All of them reformed into a big circle, and a green light was glowing in the mist of the destroyed center of Monster Island. As the last of the Gyaos and Super Gyaos began to scatter, the Earth Defenders turned to find that a new threat had arisen. The Alpha Gyaos '''had now appeared. The members and new members now all shocked, she was much powerful than most of the Gyaos combined. Accompanied with elemental powers, she declared herself to fight all of the members at once. While all of them hesitated at first: the two majors had an uprise of bravery and determination. Prepared to save their home, all of the monsters trucked theirselves towards her. At first sight, unfortunately, they seemed to not be winning or fighting well. In fact, at all. When the two majors arrived to defeat her, she quickly maneuvered around them and punished them with her elemental powers, and combined them to damage those who had also charged. The kaiju quickly made a second attempt, but the Alpha Gyaos still avoided most of the attacks and retaliated, knocking them to their feet. A new threat had also appeared to battle one of the majors, Orga, fighting Neo Godzilla. As the Male M.U.T.O. struggled to fend off over a dozen of the remaining Super Gyaos, the Alpha Gyaos impaled him by the abdomen and sliced upwards, cutting him open from the chest up. The Female M.U.T.O. turned from smashing a group of Gyaos to death just in time to watch in horror as her husband dropped from the sky, blood showering upon the kaiju. As they watched, some of the kaiju began to lose their hope. The defenders could barely even touch the Alpha Gyaos at all; and they were far from winning. Afraid to lose their island, the defenders were losing their power and eventually their hope. The Alpha Gyaos, cackling with laughter, began to charge a beam to finally rid them and claim their island. As death was in the air for a couple of precious seconds... someone had felt an uprise of hope deep within them. Hope. Determination. Fight for peace. The goal. Claiming to be, they risen up and roared at everyone that they feel hope; and they can too. The kaiju glowed a bright yellow and white combined aura and soon so did the others. They all could feel hope and determination, and had an aura with them. The one behind this, was another, newly arrived certain Rider. Giving them that they can still do it: all of the kaijus rose up and roared in fury. Much more powerful now that they know that they can defeat the Gyaos and the Alpha. With combined and spiritual roars, the Alpha Gyaos began to grow afraid And suspended her beam, as a new warrior, late, but just in time had arrived with the aura and hope as well. Truly connected to the Rider who was also transmitting hope, it was none other than the protector of children, '''Gamera. The two majors oversee Gamera and Gamera joins forces with the Gojirans, part of the lead as well as the other warriors. Now declaring for a rematch, the combined powers with hope and power, Gamera and the Rider had stricken the Alpha Gyaos once again, now more powerful to take her on. At second sight, the Alpha Gyaos performed swiftly to use her elemental powers and stats: but they suddenly proved to be overwhelmed by the powerful defenders. As they all attacked her and built up damage, the Alpha Gyaos enhanced her elemental powers even further. Volcanoes starting to erupt; molten rocks blasting to the ground, thunder constantly striking, black clouds and a steaming ground. Filled with rage at her husband's killer, the Female M.U.T.O. rushed in immediately assaulted the Alpha Gyaos. Ignoring the pain of the tendrils constantly piercing and slicing through her body, she bit into the Gyaos's head and breathed radiation rays onto her, severely damaging the evil kaiju. At that moment, all the good kaiju declared to combine their powers, and so they did. Quickly combining their powers, while the Alpha Gyaos was trying to get up, the Female M.U.T.O, along with Neo Godzilla, Godzilla 1992, Anguirus, and the new Kamen Rider, and finally their allies combined their powers to rid Alpha Gyaos. Successfully getting up, the Alpha Gyaos fired a beam to counter with theirs. As they clash, eventually the first team's get's the bigger hand and their combined finishers pierce through the Alpha's heart, nearly disintegrating her body and sends her ground separate, away from Monster Island. Realizing that their Alpha has been finished off, the Gyaos separate away and begin to flock elsewhere. The Monster Island War - End As the Alpha Gyaos is now dead, and the Gyaos leave horrified; the bleak, black clouds, thunder, erupting volcanoes and raging oceans all seem to disappear and a new, gleaming light soars over the entire landscape of Monster Island. The weak but still triumphant kaijus appear as the sun finally appears to praise and shine over them. As they see that they've won, their gifted powers are driven away and back to the Rider. The defenders of Monster Island have won. Through pain and struggle, but have won and protected their island. The two majors, Neo Godzilla and Godzilla 1992 fall down and return to slumber. As well as those like Gamera and others. During the last scenes of the war, Female M.U.T.O weeps over her fallen husband as he tells her that he loves her, before finally succumbing to his wounds. However, Gamera arrives up to her and tells her she'll see him again. But in spirit. As Male M.U.T.O's spiritual mana hasn't been driven away yet, the Female M.U.T.O. begins trying to help him use the mana to take an all new form. As it does its job, Gamera tells her that the Male's mana form will always be sealed within her when she needs him most. The rest of the members that joined the defenders earlier now leave, returning to peace and their homes. The war is over. Aftermath Taking place directly a couple of weeks after the first war, the very few swarm of Gyaos were sent back to their home; to a cave on the coast of Hawaii where they resided there. Many along the way didn't make it however as small numbers were left after many had fallen down to the members of the previous war. Injured ones were in the bunch and were too weak to carry on, therefor dying in flight. Only the lasting swarm had made it to their home. When the weeks passed by, the last group of Gyaos turned to what seemed to be their last days. Food for them was getting scarcer, and the Gyaos were forced to eat each other. In addition, eating theirselves was gruesome and violent as the Gyaos even fought for one another. A life or death situation. There were backstabbers, and the Gyaos swarm started to decrease even more. After some time, a new light of hope opened for the Gyaos. A new Alpha had arrived (an Alpha Gyaos) to thrive the Gyaos swarm to their rightful place. Pinpointing they may attack again, they prepare for whatever thrives in. Members Defenders *Female M.U.T.O *Male M.U.T.O *Anguirus *Neo Titanosaurus *Neo Godzilla *Godzilla 1992 *Kamen Rider Double *Kamen Rider Accel *Gamera *Egoliath *Ewkraken *Ebehemoth *Sanda *Neo Baragon *Titanosaurus 2007 *Ebirah *Frankenstein Attackers *''Gyaos Swarm'' *'Alpha Gyaos' Neutral None. No party *Orga. Guest Characters *'Trilopods', new Alpha Gyaos and alpha Trilopod. Appeared after MIW1 to confirm MIW2. Cameo Appearances/Showings *Giant Condor. Appeared after the war had ended. Survived Members *Female M.U.T.O *Anguirus *Neo Titanosaurus *Neo Godzilla *Godzilla 1992 *Kamen Rider Double *Kamen Rider Accel *Gamera *Egoliath *Ewkraken *Ebehemoth *Sanda *Neo Baragon *Titanosaurus 2007 *Ebirah *Orga 2007 Fallen Members *Gyaos swarm. *'Alpha Gyaos' *Male M.U.T.O (Worn down, then killed by Alpha Gyaos and a group of Gyaos. Mana was sacrificed to be turned into a new spiritual form.) Other or Additional Info *Kamen Rider Double appeared in between the war. This was also one of the rare instances of him/them using Golden Extreme. *Kamen Rider Accel appeared in between the war. *Orga had also appeared; though as you can see was on no one's side. Primarily attacking Neo Godzilla. Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Wars